


My Little Virgin

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Muke - Fandom
Genre: Luke is shy and girly, M/M, Michael is a market boy, Pink - Freeform, Smut, Virgin Luke, this was meant to be fluff but...oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh fuck this," Lucas hears Michael swear for the first time since they played fifa, and he likes it, a lot more than he probably should, but he does.<br/>Michael takes long fast strides over to the taller boy and looks up at him before making a drastic decision in a split second. He cups the blond boys neck and brings his lips down to his in a passionate kiss. Luke hums in surprise, but he's obviously happy, seeing as he wrapped his arms around Michael and shoved him against his wall not even caring that his favorite poster ripped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mummy's Boy

Lucas was the shy boy, always did what he was told, loved his mum and would do anything for her-even pick up her tampons at the supermarket where his crush worked because, she gave birth to him and it defied the laws of genetics and science or something to disobey...right?

"Six ninety-five is your total," said the boy behind the checkout counter. His name tag read Michael, and Lucas really liked that name, thought it suited the boy with raven coloured hair perfectly. Luke was never brave, never flirtatious or charming when it came to talking to guys. And today of all days he'd chosen to wear his pink sweater and combat boots. He wasn't sure if he'd come off sounding as interested as he wanted to.

"You dye your own hair?" Lucas asked careful not to choke on his own words like the many times before. The boy, Michael, smirks lightly "No, it changes with my mood." Lucas isn't sure how to reply, if what he has to say might be wrong.

So he just "Okay..." And just when he thinks this is the worst start for summer and this boy is making a fool of him he says. "I dyed it this weekend...I quite like it, what do you think?" And, Lucas almost dies because, there isn't anyone else in line, and it seems he could stand there alone with Michael hearing his smooth, but raspy at the same time, voice for hours. And, he wants to know what he thinks?

Lucas stammered for a response. How could he tell him he looked amazing and Lucas wanted to touch his hair, and pull it, and fucking EAT it for Christ sake's. "Good...looks really good. I really like your hair like that...Mi-Michael."

Michael blushes and Luke can't help the grin forming on his face "Thank you...I've seen you around here before, right? What's your name again, Luke?" he asks, And Luke hates how he automatically corrects everyone who get his name wrong because, when 'Lucas' pipes out of his mouth like there's no goddamned filter Michael seemed a little reluctant. "Or..Luke, you can call me Luke, if you want to." Lucas says shyly.

Michael's grin is back and he's blushing again "Cute..." Lucas doesn't know if he's supposed to hear. But he does, and he almost fucking explodes. Michael puts out his hand "Nice to meet you, Luca-...er Luke." he says smiling. Lucas can't help the grin forming on his face whenhe wraps his hand around Michael's, his heart racing. His heart was pounding so hard, he hoped Michael couldn't feel it. Then again he did. Then maybe he'd know what he did to Lucas.

He smiles trying to hide his blush thinking about Michael so close so that he _could_ feel it. His thoughts were really embarrassing, and it was times like this he was glad the human race wasn't smart enough for telepathy yet. That would kill him, if Michael found out Luke pictured him shirtless in his spare time. Luke's face is burning, but he doesn't care at all because Michael is touching his hand. Lucas tried not to think about how perfectly they fit, or the fact that he hadn't gotten this far up until now for an entire year. "And to you...Mikey," Lucas grins because, why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

Michael blushes, harder than before, and the fact that his hand is still in Lucas' make him shaky. "Say...my shifts almost over, and my ride canceled last minute, do you think I could uh...?" Lucas nodded "Yeah, sure." And Lucas would sit in front of the store listening to ATL for seven minutes and thirty-four seconds because, he wanted, so desperately to take Michael home. When he saw a head of messy raven hair he tried not to jump out of his skin because, damn.

Michael wasn't wearing his red collared shirt anymore, and that Metallica shirt with the sleeves ripped off is giving Lucas a serious complex...between his legs. Michael was looking around, and Lucas wasn't sure if he should honk or get out of the car. Lucas rolled down his window his music leaking into the cool air.

"Hey, Michael!" he said just loud enough for a boy named Michael to hear. Michael smiles and starts toward Lucas' car. Michael climbs in and Lucas turns down the radio, only for Michael to turn it back up. "Thought you'd left me for a minute there." he says chuckling. _I'd never leave someone so beautiful stranded_ , Lucas knows better than to say this. "I wouldn't," he says smiling warmly. Michael smiles back "You like ATL?" he asks as Dear Maria begins to play. Lucas smiles "You like Metallica?" He answers with a grin.

"Where to then?" Lucas asks as he changes gears and begins driving away from the market. Michael bites his lip "I'm actually not ready to go home? You mind if I go with you?" he asks. Lucas is stunned. He isn't sure is what he has to say is exactly cool- _OH, MY GOD. DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK? OF COURSE, YOU CAN!_ Shut up mind, Lucas clicks his tongue.

"Yeah, that's cool. I've got Fifa and junk food." Michael's grin is wider than Lucas has seen so far, and he knows he's made Michael happy

.

.

.

.

Michael is currently using Lucas' bathroom. HIS bathroom. What even is this life?

Lucas checked his hair in the mirror again and it looks the same. Only his face is becoming all the more red. He looks down at his pink sweater noticing the little stain on the sleeve, and just about has a stroke. Had Michael seen that? Sure, Luke was messy, but he didn't want Michael to know that. Luckily he'd at least cleaned his room yesterday. Lucas goes to his closet pulling off the sweater quickly and yanking a thin, floppy long sleeve shirt that was black but fading from how much he wore it and washed it. It was stretched out, but Luke liked how it showed his collar bones.

"H-hey..." Lucas hears from a few feet away. Michael is standing there with flushed cheeks, a small bulge in his jeans. "Hey...how long you been standing there mate?" Lucas asks holding himself nervously, okay so he wasn't the only one into the other. It makes him want to jump with joy, but maybe throw up from his nerves. "A...while I guess? Nice uh...shirt?" Michael says.

Luke doesn't have to look down to know what Michael is staring at, his collar bones. "Oh, fuck _this_ ," Lucas hears Michael swear for the first time since they played fifa, and he likes it, a lot more than he probably should, but he does. Michael takes long fast strides over to the taller boy and looks up at him before making a drastic decision in a split second. He cups the blond boys neck and brings his lips down to his own in a passionate kiss.

Luke hums in surprise, but he's obviously happy, seeing as he wrapped his arms around Michael and shoved him against his wall not even caring that his favorite poster ripped. "You're so hot," Michael whispered, "since I first...saw you. _Fuck_.." Michael pulls at Lucas' hips to grind against them and Lucas gasps almost reeling back, but he wanted that to happen, just hadn't expected it. "This isn't too far Luke? You're okay with this?' Luke whimpered burying his face into Michael's neck and grinding back. Michael gasps "So, that's a yes." he says before pushing Luke back onto his bed.

A small gasp leaves Lucas' throat and Michael thinks it's the most adorable sound he's ever heard. "'M gonna suck you off," Michael said tugging at Lucas' pant's button and zipper. Lucas didn't want to argue, but this was moving so fast. "Wait, wait-" But it was too late, Michael had seen it, all of it. "Oh, my _God_..." he practically moaned. Lucas looked at him, his face probably redder than a fire engine.

Because, OH GOD, Michael had seen his dick, and no one but his mom had ever seen his dick, and Now Michael was staring at it, and Lucas couldn't look. Until "Look at me," Michael purred taking the head between his swollen lips.

Luke's mouth falls open, and Michael looks up at him from under his lashes he almost came right there. "You're so spent already...holy shit." Lucas can feel the moisture collecting in his eyes. "St-sto-..." Michael takes in all he can fit, and Lucas just about _screams_.

"No, no, no wait, oh my God!" Michael pulls away "What? What is it?" he asks shocked, but running his hands along Lucas' thighs to keep him from squirming. Why was he acting this way? He didn't even know. This was bloody fucking amazing but he was acting like a complete pussy. "Are you...are you straight?" Michael asks sounding just really fucking confused. "No," Lucas chokes, "I-I'm...I'm scared Michael. I've never done this before..."

Michael's eyes blow up wide, and in an instant he's on his feet, and holy shit when did Michael get a camcorder?

"You...oh, my gosh." Luke hid his face behind his hands "Oh my God I'm so fucking _lame_." It's quiet a while before Michael sunk back down on his knees. He took Lucas into his mouth again and Lucas almost screamed. "You're _not_ lame, you're sexy, so sexy, fuck..." Michael moans around Lucas' cock. Luke's jaw falls open and he gasps loudly "No, wait, wait." Michael hums "Taste so good princess." Luke's jaw goes slack and he groans, fireworks going off behind his eyelids because, _princess_.

It felt like every nerve ending of his was lit on fire and then doused in kerosene. Lucas couldn't breath, okay he could, he could hear it. Big shaky intakes that left him crumbling like pastry. And just when he thought he didn't want this. "M-m-more, please..." He feels Michael's smirk and whimpers "Oh, my God.."

"You like it don't you, dirty boy Luke Robert Hemmings." And, _wow_ , because that was Lucas' full name and he'd only told Michael an hour ago. Michael was only using his hand and Lucas felt the world tilting off of it's axis. "You look so amazing, oh my gosh." Michael moans palming himself through his jeans. Lucas is shaking. "I don't know if I wanna fuck you relentlessly or take you out to dinner."

"H-how's about both?" Lucas gasps wining so loudly and so high-pitched he thinks it must have been a girl for a moment. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Me to fuck you?" Lucas was more into the dinner idea actually. It meant that after this there was even _more_. But Lucas finds himself squirming and agreeing completely "Y-yeah..."

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, Lukey. My princess." Michael goes on with sweet nothings, and Lucas can't take it anymore. He feels his stomach tightening and his thighs begin to shake. "Cum for me." Is the last thing Lucas hears before he's releasing leaving stripes along his jeans, Michael's shirt and chin.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," Michael grunts a few more tugs over his pants rewarding him with his relief. Luke is a whimpering mess. He feels so good, but he doesn't know what to do with this new feeling. He's never had anyone else do it, now he had this connection with Michael, and it twisted in his insides like some delicious something.

Lucas' breathing soon evens and he feels wet, so wet. His pants, his sweater, _everything_. And sticky, why is he so sticky?

Lucas jumps looking down when he feels a sharp pain in his leg. Michael was _biting_ him! Lucas' mouth fell open and he moaned shamelessly. Michael looks up at him, lids heavy. "So good," he purrs, "you did so well, Lukey." Luke whines because, fucking _Lukey_. That shit is adorable.


	2. Silly Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke turns Michael on with candy and cries to his mum about how he's been a naughty boy ;)  
> Emotional roller coaster, this one.  
> We find out Ben likes to wave at awkward Lukey.

Michael had gone past all of Luke's expectations. He'd made him feel so different around him, even his name changed. And he felt like an entirely new person. He'd liked 'Luke' so much he'd almost dismissed his mother that morning calling his name. Like it was some distant thing of the past.

But it wasn't, Lucas was still Lucas, and nothing could change-oh, who was he kidding? He liked being Luke. Liked going on adventures with Michael at the super market. Digging for spare change in the couch so he could have a reason to go and buy a damn candy bar.

Lucas didn't even like candy all that much, well except for Kit-Kat's, holy shit. Speaking of which. "That'll be two eighty-three," Michael said, his voice husky, and his eyes looking Lucas over like he was a tasty treat.

Lucas handed over the five dollar bill he'd stolen from atop the dryer and winked at Michael "Keep the change," he said making sure to bite into the bar before walking away. He smirked feeling Michael's eyes on him as he walked out.

He knew he had him wrapped around his finger.

.

.

.

Luke grunts " _Please_ , please, please..." Michael was pestering him. He'd got him worked up during _actual_ work, and because of it, Michael wouldn't let him cum. Michael hummed around Luke's thickened member and closes his eyes. Luke swears he almost sees them roll back. Michael is liking this way more than Luke right now.

Luke tries to move his hips, but Michael is preventing that, pressing his back further against the stall's wall.

This was _dirty_ , and Lucas knew that. He knew that before now he would have never pictured himself in the bathroom of a super market getting a blow-job from a _beautiful_ boy with raven hair sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead.

Luke pushes his hair back to look at his pretty green eyes, and when Michael moans he knows that he let that slip, but he didn't even care. Because, Michael was now completely motivated to give Luke what he so desperately needed.

Release.

Luke's head hit the stall but he was too busy seeing white and groaning in pleasure, his heart trying to pound out of his chest. It takes him a while to notice Michael's lips on his neck, and his hands tucking his dick back into his tight jeans.

And Luke whimpers because, Michael had _swallowed_.

"You really think my eyes are pretty?" Michael whispers sweetly.

.

.

.

Lucas is currently trying to depict what in the actual fuck is wrong with him. Speaking the words out loud to himself is harder than thinking them. He's completely different when he's with Michael, and he's never done the things he has until he was with him.

He hadn't even told his mom that he wasn't... _clean_.

"Oh, God," Lucas grumbles running his hand over his face and through his hair. He's still in his sweats and his mum is downstairs, it wouldn't _kill_ him to just talk with her, would it? The answer was no, but Lucas felt the opposite.

Still, he climbed out of bed and shuffled downstairs bare-footed. "Mum," he said entering the kitchen, "we need to talk." And it just had to be so that Jack _and_ Ben were sitting at the table at the most opportune moment.

They were grinning at sleepy, flustered looking Lucas and Ben had actually fucking waved.

"What's it, hun? Something on your mind?" Liz asks looking up at her distraught son with concern. "I kind of...wanted to talk to you one on one...alone.." he said. Liz was surprised, nonetheless she stood and told her two older sons that she would return shortly.

Luke was already splitting at the seems and they hadn't even gone into the office yet. And just when he gains control for a split second, his mum asks whats wrong and he collapses into her sobbing.

"I've been doing things behind your back mum... With another boy!" Lucas whaled dramatically. Liz made a surprised sound before wrapping her arms around Lucas and shushing him. "Lucas, _Lucas_ , shh... There's nothing to be upset about. Tell me, what are you talking about?"

"Well...I didn't have sex or anything, but me and Michael we've been... We've been doing _stuff_. I know I promised, but mum you don't know Michael. He's so amazing, and sweet, and kind, and he likes almost all the stuff I do. But he makes fun of me for my penny board, but I _really,_ _really_ like him-"

Liz is laughing now "Lucas, Lucas! Calm down alright? I am not mad at you, silly boy." she says. "I'm so, so sorry-" Lucas stops short, "Wait, you're not?" he asks shocked. Liz laughs "No, I'm not. You're a growing boy an you want to experience these things you go on right ahead. I just hope you're being safe you and this Michael boy... I'd like to meet him."

"You do? You will, I mean! You will... He asked me on a date actually.." Lucas promises, and confides in his mother, and when she smiles up at him proudly, all is right in the world again. Liz knew Luke was bi, only now she knew he'd actually done _things_.

"My son, a real catch like his mum, what'a ya know," Liz grins. Lucas cringes "Mum! That's gross." Liz just cackles "Come on, I made you lunch."


	3. Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is really hot for Luke, so why is he crying?  
> Lucas experiments with his hands, and maybe even his mouth soon, idk. ;)

"Fuck," Michael grunts into Lucas' neck inhaling his sent with a low moan like it was his favorite, "I've been waiting for this all day." Lucas wines "Mikey, you're squeezing me too hard." Michael releases Lucas' hip and runs the pad of his thumb over the exposed, reddening skin.

Michael wanted it to bruise, wanted to take Lucas to a beach with him so other people could see it too, and know he'd done it to him. Because...Michael didn't know. The thought was thrilling. For people to see this gorgeous blond boy as his.

"So beautiful," Michael whispers sucking a deep purple bruise into the skin just above Lucas' collar bone. Luke moaned " _Michael_..."

Michael never exactly loved his name, neither had he loathed his name. But when it passes Luke's lips that way. He was happy that his mother gave birth to him and happy to be alive, and just fucking _happy_.

"S-slow down," Lucas stammered. Michael hadn't even realized he's had his hands down Lucas' pants. Didn't realize that he'd been palming him and un buckling his pants. Most importantly he hadn't realized Lucas was tearing up, moisture clouding his eyes and tears spilling down his cheeks in thick droplets.

"Lukey, baby... Is it too much?" Michael asked kissing down his chest. "N-no...yes. Michael, please I can't take much more of this."

Michael grunted "You can't expect me to stop when you say things like that." Luke screamed out as Michael wrapped his hand around the base of his cock tight enough not to hurt, but still tight enough for Luke to feel dizzy. He was so spent. _My little virgin_ , Michael thought deviously, _wrecked from me already, just by my hand_. _  
_

His hand, and only his. Lucas hadn't ever been touched by anyone else but him, and it drove Michael wild knowing that for once something-Lucas-belongs to him. "Hurts, it _hurts_." Luke whimpered.

"Want me to kiss it?" Michael whispered nipping at Luke's ear. "N-no, sto-op. Michael, I can't."

Michael's smirk fell into a frown. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "Nngh.." Luke sounded out as Michael stroked him up and down ever so gently, just slow enough to be teasing, but Lucas had panic written all over his face.

"Mike-Michael, _Michael_..."

Michael tried hard to let this be all about Lucas. He wanted to show Lucas things he'd never experienced before. And Lucas was scared, sure, but who wasn't their first time? Even Michael had been scared, although it had been in a bathroom stall at K-Mart with this chick he hardly knew, but oh well.

It was hot, sweaty and dirty. And sure Michael felt like he could throw up after becasue, that's when he realized how gross vagina was. But the doctor had said he'd be fine. So, he went on with his year.

"Michael!" broke through his thoughts, and he'd been grinding on Luke's leg when his knee came up. Michael groaned.

Luke had came, and kneed him in the balls on his way.

~ xXx ~

"I'm really sorry," Lucas said when Michael lay on his back cradling his nut sack and whining about his erection. "I didn't mean to, I said to stop. I knew something like this was going to-... Mikey...baby?"

And _baby_. Michael couldn't take it.

"It hurts..." he mutters licking his deep red, swollen, chapped lips that Lucas always yearned to be attached to even at the worst moments. Like when Michael walked in on Lucas in the shower. He hadn't seen anything, but Lucas saw him smirking, and couldn't help but wanna step out and kiss him... _hard_.

Michael was such a dick sometimes, and he didn't even know.

"Can you kiss it...?" Michael asked lowly, his voice barely reaching above a whisper. Lucas eyes almost popped out of his head. "You want me to...but I can't...!" Lucas wished he were in a state of shock, so he wouldn't say stupid shit like that, but he was just so fucking _embarrassed_.

He didn't know... _how_.

"I'll show you...I can teach you everything, Lukey. Don't you trust me?"

Lucas did, with his life. And that scared him less than it should have. He could trust Michael. If Michael had told him to jump off a cliff, that there would be a trampoline at the bottom to save him like in some cartoon, Lucas would have fucking jumped.

So, Lucas crawled over to him and unbuttoned his pants. "You'll tell me won't you? If-if I do it wrong, or..." Michael cut him off pressing his lips to his "'Course, Lukey, but I'll bet it'll be so good I cum before you even do anything but touch it."

Luke whimpered. Because, _wow_. Michael was serious.

Luke experimentally palmed Michael's dick through his tight, _tight_ , jeans. And Michael groaned so loud, Lucas hoped the neighbors didn't hear. Okay, so a little part of him had. Because, Michael sounded like an angel and Lucas wanted everyone to hear.

And _he_ did that? Was his life a fucking dream? If it was he never wanted to wake up again.

"Stop teasing me, shit... I wanna feel you...your perfect lips, oh my gosh..." Michael breathed out, and Luke had never seen him so whiny, so... _wrecked_.


	4. About That Date...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "About that date," Lucas hummed feeling very brave with the beautiful boy unraveling beneath his gentle kiss.
> 
> Michael moaned, teeth clenched, wanting. But Luke would not budge.
> 
> "I was thinking-" a kiss to the hip "-that maybe-" to the belly button "-this Saturday we could-" when Luke dragged his open mouth over Michael's happy trail, breathing hot, he was done for "-arrange something?"

The room was filled with a heady scent. Lucas tried to ignore it about as much as he was trying to ignore the sound of his shaky breathing, and focus on what was really important.

Michael.

Michael, who lay nearly naked in front of him, flat on his back like an expectant kitten. Sprawled out on _Lucas_ ' bed, begging for _him_.

Thinking about it being anyone else that Michael would do this for made Lucas irrationally jealous. Michael was _his_. And it took a while to digest, maybe, but he was. Lucas stared over him for a long moment. Being sure to take his time to gaze upon the beautiful boy unfolding beneath him.

"Please," left his swollen red lips again, and Lucas couldn't take much more.

He whimpered burrowing his face into Michael's warm, clothed stomach. Before Michael could say anything to protest his shirt was being pushed up, and kisses were being placed upon the pale skin of his stomach.

"Lukey..." Michael hummed in commendation. The feeling of Lucas' lips on his skin, sensual.

"About that date," Lucas hummed feeling very brave with the beautiful boy unraveling beneath his gentle kiss.

Michael moaned, teeth clenched, _wanting_. But Luke would not budge.

"I was thinking-" _a kiss to the hip_ "-that maybe-" _to the belly button_ "-this Saturday we could-" _when Luke dragged his open mouth over Michael's happy trail, breathing hot, he was done for_ "-arrange something?"

Michael's voice was gravely when he spoke "We could go to the moon of you wanted. I just want you to fucking touch me." he grunted pausing a moment before adding "Please.."

Lucas giggled, a feeling of both satisfaction and excitement overwhelming him.

Because, Micheal had said ' _to the moon_ '. And he didn't know what that meant to Lucas.

Michael smiled at the adorable sound that came from the blond boy.

"Good, 'cause I wanna see the new Mean Girls." Lucas mumbled before gripping Michael over his jeans roughly.

Michael's body jolted up involuntarily from the sudden pressure on his aching cock.

Lucas felt a sudden surge-like excitement, himself.

Michael reacted so well to him.

Although, Luke wished he'd be a little more loud. He'd love for the next door neighbors to hear, most definitely. Luke smirked at the thought of his neighbors calling the police to file a noise complaint.

(Finally.) Luke unzipped Michael's pants and planted a kiss over his prominent bulge showing from under his smiley-face boxers. They sure made Lucas happy. And they smelt of laundry detergent and just _Michael_.

"Nngh..." Michael reprimanded. Luke knew Michael was close, but now he knew to what extent, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Michael asks noticing the drop in Lucas' expression.

Lucas looked up at him with those big blue eyes that made Michael think he'd met the real-life Bambi, and said the most dirty think Michael had heard him say yet, and he almost came in his embarrassingly printed boxer brief's.

"You're too close to cumming."

Lucas bashed his eyelashes pulling down Michael's underwear; swearing at the sight of a thick vein-y dick that belonged to none-other-than, Michael Gordon Clifford. Lucas could have screamed like a scared little sprite, thinking about having it inside of him, if he hadn't liked the thought so much.

Grabbing the base of Michael's cock, Luke made sure to squeeze tight, but not too tightly. He didn't want to hurt Michael, only to insure that he wouldn't lose it before Luke was done with him.

He knew asking Michael to hold on would be too much for him, so this would just have to do.

Michael groaned ad Luke placed kisses over his balls. "'M sorry-" _kiss_ "-that I-" _kiss_ "-hurt you." Michael's breath hitches in his throat when Luke begins to kiss and suckle on the papery skin of his sack.

Because, _who_ does that!? And why hadn't Michael feigned hurt over this sooner? Why the fuck hadn't he gotten this blond boys number when he first walked into the disgusting super market he'd been forced to work at? And more importantly-

"Where the hell have you been all my life?" Michael voiced his thoughts.

And for the first time he didn't care who'd heard him. Because, this was Lucas, _his_ Lucas.

"Waiting for you, dumby." Lucas retorted. Michael laughed, but it was cut short when Luke's thumb swiped over his pre-cum-dripping slit.  Luke toyed with the head of Michael's dick experimentally, and watched closely how Michael reacted to his touch.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was the first time you called me Lucas." he whispered in the aftermath of sweaty foreplay. No fun ending though, no not yet.
> 
> "First time I came in your hand too," Michael whispered back leaning to kiss the shell of Lucas' ear, "memorable."
> 
> Lucas flushed hiding his face in Michael's neck. "Shut up," Lucas grumbled, "I was trying to say it was special." Michael laughed lacing his fingers together with Lucas as he grinned. "It was special for me. You sucked my brains out... You must like me a lot."

Michael was a sweating, shuddering mess. Stuttering and pressing deeper into the mattress with every little movement Luke made with his hands. Michael couldn't keep still, and when Luke leaned in so close Michael could feel hot breath fanning his hyper-sensitive skin.

Every inch bringing Luke's lips that much closer to his throbbing cock. Michael would have begged if it weren't for the invisible vise closing around his throat.

Luke's lips met with hot skin and Michael's eyes rolled back. By now he would have cum if it weren't for Luke's death grip keeping him from so much as _twitching_. Michael couldn't handle it. And when Luke's tongue licked into his slit he felt like he could burst. 

"Oh, _fuck_." And the profanities began to flow as Luke sank down as far as he could go without choking himself. Luke had sucked so hard on his way back up that his cheeks hollowed and Michael _screamed_. Luke's head hurt from Michael pulling his hair so hard.

" _Oh_ , _fuck_." Michael panted, "So good, Lukey. Mouth's so fucking perfect." Lucas might have blushed pretty damn hard, but he wasn't telling.

Michael sounded so good, he was making Luke hard again. "Uh..." Michael sounded out; pleasure taking over him as he threw his head back against the spring mattress. Luke wondered how obscene he looked right now, with his tongue stuck out and swirling around the tip of Michael’s cock, hand wrapped tightly around Michael’s base.

The bed creaked with the movement, the sound of their quickened breaths and the slurp of Luke's mouth like a dirty soundtrack.

Luke was beginning to fit more into his mouth, so he used his free hand to grope Michael's balls. Michael's toes curled into the mattress as he sounded out how much he liked the way Luke was touching him, and why couldn't he come?

Michael opened his eyes remembering, there Lucas was. Eyes closed in euphoria. Michael could feel Luke's tongue tasting about as much as he could. Michael's eyes widened considerably when he realized; Lucas _liked_ it.

"Fuck," Michael moaned, "the way you _look_." Michael felt as if his lungs were going to explode if he didn't stop breathing so much. Lucas opened his eyes staring up at Michael in such a dirty way Michael couldn't handle it.

Luke moaned softly around Michael's dick and Michael shivered.

Lucas' mouth broke away with a pop, and he took a deep breath. He eyed Michael's cock nearly red from all the blood flushing there. "Can I fuck you?" Michael asked as he sat up on his elbows. Lucas' face flushed "I'm...I don't know if I'm ready to...to do that." Confidence from pleasuring Michael slowly slipping form his subconscious.

And why was he such a pussy?

"Oh, no... Shit, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot." Michael cringed feeling his face begin to heat up. He fell on his back again and hid his face.

Lucas looked at his hands, still holding Michael's throbbing, pink dick. "'S okay," he said loosening his grip, "you can come now."

Michael gasped for breath, not really prepared for Luke to stroke him up and down again. Luke twisted his hand and even applied pressure to the head as he brought his hand back up. "You're so good, oh my go- uh... Lucas!" 

Michael came, mouth hung open and eyes screwed shut.

*^*

"That was the first time you called me Lucas." he whispered in the aftermath of sweaty foreplay. No fun ending though, no not yet.

"First time I came in your hand too," Michael whispered back leaning to kiss the shell of Lucas' ear, "memorable."

Lucas flushed hiding his face in Michael's neck. "Shut up," Lucas grumbled, "I was trying to say it was special." Michael laughed lacing his fingers together with Lucas as he grinned. "It was special for me. You sucked my brains out... You must like me a lot."

Lucas said "I do." without any second thought. Although, it was true. He looked up at Michael. Michael licked his dark lips "I wanna...take you out on a proper date." Lucas snorted "You said that-" Michael cut him off squeezing his hand. "No, I mean like... Properly asking you out. Like," Michael sat up clearing his throat, "Lucas Robert Hemmings, would you do me the honor of acquainting to the movies and quite possibly pizza and sex things afterwards."

Lucas giggled before pulling a thoughtful expression. "No." he said bluntly.

Michael's jaw dropped "What?" he asked sounding a little hurt although he laughed. Lucas was in a fit of giggles "That's not you. I wanna hear _you_ ask me on a date."

"Oh?" Michael asked quirking an eyebrow, "And how is that supposed to sound?" Lucas shrugged "Aren't you a bad boy, Michael Clifford." Now it was Michael's turn to snort "I sit at home all day and play video game. I doubt that makes me a bad boy."

Lucas sighed, waiting.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said giving in. "Aye, yo! Babe!" Lucas was already cackling. "You. Me. I'll pick you up at seven, be sure to wear somethin' _tight_." Lucas laughed loudly as Michael watched him grinning. "Where did that come from?" Lucas asked.

Michael shrugged. "Nowhere special. But, seriously Luke. I wanna take you out, would you maybe want to go on a date with me?" Michael mumbled nuzzling his way into Lucas' neck. "You're so sweet... yeah, of course." Lucas mumbled.

Michael just grinned and said "I can feel how hard you are." Lucas squealed as Michael tackled him, pinning him down on the bed. "I'll always take care of you." Michael whispered. Lucas blushed "Now you're just being sappy."

Michael smiled, smug. "You're right," he said, "I should just blow you, say I'll call you, but never do."

Lucas rolled his eyes "Just kiss me you idiot."

"That I can do." Michael murmured leaning down to press his lips to Lucas'. Lucas was busy worrying about what he would wear.

 

 


	6. Self-induced coma, or date night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas laughed sliding into the backseat. Michael closed the door jogging to the other side. "You guys are cute." A girl said from the front seat. Lucas looked up to see the cab driver smiling back at him through the rear view mirror. "Thank you." Lucas said blushing.
> 
> She smiled back at him and Michael hopped in. "To the theater please!" Michael piped up, his knee knocking with Lucas', but he just grinned at him. Lucas must be having some crazy dream where in an alternate universe Michael Clifford gave him the time of day.
> 
> Either way he never wanted to wake up. Maybe a self-induced coma like that or something. Lucas bit down on his lip to hold back his smile. No, this was real. And Lucas couldn't get enough of Michael's constant staring and subtle touching.
> 
> Could this night get any better?

Lucas' mum was the best in the world. She saw how stressed Lucas was tearing through his closet after Michael left, and she came in with her credit card. Lucas almost cried in relief. That is until they got into the store.

"What about this one? You like sweaters..." Liz said holding up a puke green knitted sweater that Lucas had to gag at. "Mum I just might have to call the fashion police on you." He threatened. She rolled her eyes. "You're just hard to please." Luke flushed picturing Michael saying the same thing.

Liz snapped her fingers in Lucas' face. "Earth to Lucas! What about these?" She asked holding up a red flannelette and black t-shirt. Lucas shook his head. "If I wanted to wear that I could just go back to my closet. Liz sighed putting the items back on the rack.

Lucas noticed a leather jacket out of the corner of his eye, but he would never ask for it. His mum didn't have the money for that. Liz's gasp made Lucas look her way. "Look at this!" She gaped at the leather jacket before going to pick it up. "Mum, we can't get that." He said. She looked at the price tag making a face at him. "I am a grown woman. I'll just tell your father it was an emergency. Like...a flat tire or something."

Lucas gave her a look as if she were delirious. "What? It's your first real date. C'mon, we gotta go all out!" She said picking up a white collar shirt. "So cute!" She squealed. "You know, I never get to do shopping like this with the other boys. They just wear whatever fits, you know? I'm glad I got to do this with you." Lucas smiled at his mother. He would be lost without her, or even dead.

"I love you mum." He said seeing the tears coming to her eyes. "Now...don't get all mushy on me." She said trying to laugh it off. Lucas smiled sadly as she patted his shoulder. "Let's go try these on, shall we?" Lucas let her push him to the fitting room. He even let her shriek in the middle of the store and call him her cute little Lucas. He was such a mummy's boy. It was sad really, but Lucas couldn't stop smiling.

*^*

It was seven fifteen, and Lucas was sitting on his couch freaking the fuck out. Michael had said seven right? Lucas read through their texts again. 'Can't wait.' Michael had said. But where was he? Lucas was about ready to run to his room and lock himself in so he could cry himself to sleep.

Maybe Michael had realized what a loser he was and decided to bail? No, he wouldn't. Even if Michael thought he was pathetic he'd have the courtesy to call or text and tell him so. Maybe something happened? Lucas was chewing at his thumbnail now. What if Michael wrecked? Oh, shit.

No. Lucas wouldn't think like that. Michael was fine, just running late.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Lucas shot up out of his seat. His mum and dad left an our before for their own date night. Luke was hoping they stayed gone all night. Then again Lucas was too nervous to fucking walk.

He went to the door slowly not to seem too eager. Oh, who was he kidding. He ran to the door like it was the post man with a years supply of merch he'd been waiting a decade for. And when he opened the door to Michael he relaxed completely.

"I am so sor-" Michael stopped talking when his eyes landed on Lucas. Lucas suddenly remembered how fucking great he looked. But he was still a little nervous about what Michael might think. "You look..." Michael trailed off just staring at him.

"Is it too much? I mean it's just pizza and the movies right? I could change-" Michael looked horrified. "No! Please don't. You look amazing." Lucas blushed hard. "I-... Thank you." He said. Michael stood there for a moment before realizing he hadn't said anything.

"Oh, I... I'm sorry I'm so late. My car wouldn't start, so I had to call a cab." Michael said and Lucas noticed the black car in the driveway, taxi sign atop the roof. "Oh, it's fine. No worries." Lucas was a fibber. He had been worried sick.

"Okay, good. So, are you ready to go, or...?" Luke jumped. "Oh! Yeah, just let me turn the lights out, and lock the door." Michael nodded waiting in his spot until Lucas got back. He had just noticed what Michael was wearing. A black cardigan that Lucas wanted to steal right off of his back, and a dark grey shirt with his ripped skinnies and combat boots. He was the only one who could pull it off.

"Is no one home?" Michael asked pulling Lucas back down to Earth. Lucas shook his head. "No, my parents decided to go on a date tonight." Lucas said wondering if Michael's thoughts were on coming back to an empty house.

"Luke, hey." Michael said turning to him. Lucas looked at him standing a good for inches shorter with an added inch from his boots. But Lucas didn't mind. "I don't want you to think that we have to do anything after this just because, your parents aren't home."

"I...I don't. Not really. I mean...not unless you don't want to." Lucas admitted. Michael stared at him. "Do you want to?" Michael asked. Luke smirked. "Depends on how you treat me tonight, Clifford." It surprised Lucas himself. But he liked this new confidence that Michael's lust gave him.

He was attractive, and wanted, so why not? And by the look on Michael's face it proved Lucas' thoughts right. Michael opened the door for him immediately after. "Alright then. After you." Michael said grinning at Lucas.

Lucas laughed sliding into the backseat. Michael closed the door jogging to the other side. "You guys are cute." A girl said from the front seat. Lucas looked up to see the cab driver smiling back at him through the rear view mirror. "Thank you." Lucas said blushing.

She smiled back at him and Michael hopped in. "To the theater, please!" Michael piped up, his knee knocking with Lucas', but he just grinned at him. Lucas must be having some crazy dream where in an alternate universe Michael Clifford gave him the time of day.

Either way he never wanted to wake up. Maybe a self-induced coma like that or something. Lucas bit down on his lip to hold back his smile. No, this was real. And Lucas couldn't get enough of Michael's constant staring and subtle touching.

Could this night get any better?


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas licked his lips, eyes narrowing on Michael. Michael's lips parted, breath hitching slightly. He wasn't expecting Lucas' to flip his switch so quickly. It was really hot.
> 
> "Like...if anyone were to flirt with you in front of me." Luke said moving closer so that his feet were planted between Michael's. "Or...if they touched you, like I touch you." Luke's fingertips brushed over the bands tattooed on Michael's left upper arm.
> 
> "I would get so jealous, I think. I'd probably get aggressive." Lucas admitted moving away. Michael's body sagged in his disappointment. Lucas just smiled. "But, you don't like the jealous type, I guess." He sighed feign. "I'd like if you got jealous." He said.
> 
> Michael's eyes went a little wide.

Michael laughed at Lucas when he tripped over a step whilst looking for a good place to sit. There was literally no one else in the theater with them, and when Michael laughed it nearly echoed. "Does this movie suck, or something? There's no one here." Lucas asked.

Michael looked around. "Oh, yeah... I uh, I know a guy who works here and bribed him to play the movie...said he'd keep this place 'reserved' if I gave him an extra twenty bucks." Lucas laughed at that, and Michael was glad he didn't think in any different way about it. Michael wasn't really going after getting Lucas alone, but the less eyes on them together the better. Michael didn't want to ruin the date by punching a guys teeth out for calling them queer.

"Where do you wanna sit then? If we can sit anywhere..." Lucas asked looking to Michael for help. He didn't know where to go. Michael just smiled at him, taking his hand and pulling him into one of the middle rows. Lucas had to smile when even after they took their seat Michael held onto his hand. Michael was smiling too, but it was because, Lucas was so cute, and he'd put lotion on his hands to make them softer. Michael didn't mind. He had actually stolen some of his mothers for the same reason. He wouldn't show it, but Michael was fucking nervous.

The lights dimmed down and the screen changed from 'keep your phones on vibrate' to 'thank you for choosing so-and-so theater'. "This is really sweet, Michael. No one's ever done this for me before." Lucas liked being honest with Michael. Even though he couldn't keep anything from him anyway. When he was with Michael it seemed he was able to spill the beans about anything. Even the fact that he'd actually had a crush on Michael since school.

Michael had teased him for it, but in the end he said it was cute, and Michael wished he'd noticed Lucas sooner. The truth was Michael had noticed him. It was only once in Maths class when Michael called Lucas a mummy's boy and taunted him. Lucas never meant to like him, but he looked like he had his own problems, and he was hella cute too. It was kind of hard to hate Michael Clifford.

When the movie started Lucas slid down in his seat comfortably, although his knees knocked with the chair in front of him. Michael smirked thinking Lucas had to have been a giraffe in a past life. Lucas hid his blush watching the screen. "I'm happy to, you know?"

Lucas just smiled not looking at him. "I know... that's why it's so sweet." Michael grinned.

*^*^*

Lucas would be lying if he said he didn't laugh embarrassingly loud at the funny parts in the movie. And Michael would be lying if he said he wasn't staring at Lucas the entire time. It was hard to lie when at the end Lucas asked if he had liked the movie. Michael just shook his head in the end after a minute of stuttering for a response. "I wasn't really watching the movie." He said looking to Lucas as they held hands walking out.

Lucas was confused at first, but when realization struck he was a bashful mess. "It's cute, your laugh." Michael said. Lucas scoffed. "I laugh like a donkey." Michael guffawed. "No, you don't." He argued twining his fingers with Lucas'.

Lucas couldn't argue. Not when Michael was so close, and his hand was so warm. Lucas could feel his pulse, was that weird? "This is the place." Michael said stopping in front of a pizza shop. Lucas looked up at the chibi, Italian man with a mustache holding a pepperoni pizza on the sign and chuckled. "Are they any good?" He asked. Michael grinned. "Yeah, this is my favorite place to get pizza."

Lucas nodded, it seemed good enough since Michael was the pizza expert. They went inside, a bell on the door ringing. "Hey, Michael." A curly haired man greeted. He was short, but with a great build and shining green eyes. He was really attractive. Michael grinned back at him. "Hey, Ashton. Luke, this is Ashton he works the night shift." Lucas smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you Ashton." Ashton smiled sweetly and giggled. "The usual then?" Michael nodded.

When he walked away Lucas turned to Michael quirking n eyebrow. "Ashton, huh?" Michael snorted. "Don't even go there. I come here nearly every day that I don't eat Panda Express, okay? Ashton is just a friend." Lucas smirked. "I'm not worried. Besides, I wasn't insinuating a thing, why so defensive?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "It's just in past relationships I've had people be really jealous. I don't like the jealous types." Lucas thought about it. "I could get jealous maybe..." Michael smirked. "Yeah, how so?" Lucas licked his lips, eyes narrowing on Michael. Michael's lips parted, breath hitching slightly. He wasn't expecting Lucas' to flip his switch so quickly. It was really hot.

"Like...if anyone were to flirt with you in front of me." Luke said moving closer so that his feet were planted between Michael's. "Or...if they touched you, like I touch you." Luke's fingertips brushed over the bands tattooed on Michael's left upper arm.

"I would get so jealous, I think. I'd probably get aggressive." Lucas admitted moving away. Michael's body sagged in his disappointment. Lucas just smiled. "But, you don't like the jealous type, I guess." He sighed feign. "I'd like if you got jealous." He said.

Michael's eyes went a little wide. "Order up." Ashton said ringing the bell on the counter too many times. Both Michael and Lucas jumped. "Bad timing?" Ashton asked giggling. His giggle was cute. Lucas wished he could giggle like that.

"N-no, your good. Thanks, mate." Michael took the pizza handing Ashton the money owed and telling him to keep the change. When they walked out Michael turned to Lucas. "Why would you like it if I got jealous?" Michael asked. Lucas laughed at how eager he seemed to know. "Because, it's hot... I don't know." Michael frowned obviously he'd been hoping for a less vague answer.

Lucas smiled. "So, where are we taking this pizza?" Michael looked at the pizza in his hands seeming to have momentarily forgotten it's being there. "Oh, uh... I wanna show you something." He said. "Is it a surprise?" Lucas asked. "If you want it to be." Michael said. Lucas smiled. "I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling so inspired since Jet Black Heart, and Fly Away. And fuck, now the BADLANDS is out and idk wtf to do with myself, so I decided to just write this fluffy shit and try to get over my raging feels. 
> 
> I love you guys. ^^ x


	8. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's face emerged from the darkness his milky white skin illuminated by the moon. Lucas stopped breathing when he looked into his dark green eyes. Was this some movie where Michael had pulled Lucas away to drink his blood.
> 
> If it were the case Lucas would let him drink every last drop. "You coming?" Michael asked like some seductive, mysterious character from one of the fantasy novels Lucas had hidden under his bed. "Y-yeah..." Lucas choked out, but didn't move until Michael pulled him.

Lucas followed Michel into a dark alley despite everything wrong with the idea. He trusted Michael not to lead him into an ambush, or get him killed even not on purpose. "Here." Michael said passing Lucas the pizza. He held it and stood. Michael walked into the shadows and Lucas shrieked out. "What are you doing?"

Michael laughed at him. "Calm down babe. I'm not going anywhere." Lucas relaxed hearing his voice, but his face burned at his teasing. "Why are we here?" Lucas asked. "I thought you wanted it to be a surprise?" Michael's face emerged from the darkness his milky white skin illuminated by the moon. Lucas stopped breathing when he looked into his dark green eyes. Was this some movie where Michael had pulled Lucas away to drink his blood?

If it were the case Lucas would let him drink every last drop. "You coming?" Michael asked like some seductive, mysterious character from one of the fantasy novels Lucas had hidden under his bed. "Y-yeah..." Lucas choked out, but didn't move until Michael pulled him.

"Up the latter...I didn't really think through the whole pizza box thing, but you can take the box once you get on the landing. Then there's stairs." Lucas nodded listening intently to Michael talk. His voice was even more luring in the dark, and maybe Lucas was just being delusional, but he couldn't help it.

He kissed Michael's lips after a moment of just staring at him. It was so hard to pull away, but if he wanted to finish the rest of this date he'd have to. He climbed up the latter leaving behind a dazed Michael. He wasn't a vampire, he just dressed like one. The thought made Lucas laugh.

 ~~( _If you got the refference I love you._~~ )

On the landing Lucas waited for Michael to climb up and took the pizza when it was handed to him. When Michael stood in front of him he sighed. "Can I ask what that was for?" Lucas smirked. "Nope." He said turning around and climbing up the metal stairs that seemed to whine with every other step he took.

Michael rolled his eyes following behind him. The wind was stronger as they went up, but not nearly strong enough to bother them. It was a little chilly, but they both were covered up, so it would be okay. It really was almost perfect. Lucas gasped when his feet hit roof top. The view of the city lights was magical from up here. It was officially perfect. If it weren't for the gravel and the lack of warm air, Lucas would have been half done undressing.

"Do you like it?" Michael asked from behind Lucas. Lucas wished Michael would wrap his arms around him like in a romance movie, or something. But Michael walked to the edge of the roof and looked down below. "Michael!" Lucas shouted.

Michael flinched looking back at him. "What is it?" Lucas stared at him in horror. "You're too close to the edge, what if you fall?" Michael grinned moving away from the edge. "What if it's too late?" Lucas shook his head. "What?" Michael laughed. "What if I've already fallen from the edge?" Lucas stared at him a long moment before speaking. "Mike-" Michael kissed his lips quickly. "I love you."

Lucas dropped the pizza, and Michael didn't even care he just pulled him closer. "Lucas...Robert...Hemmings..." Lucas sighed kissing him beck passionately. "I love you Michael...to the moon- and more..." Michael chuckled softly. "To the moon?" He asked looking into Lucas' eyes. Lucas gulped before nodding. "Is that lame?" Michael frowned kissing his lips. "No. It's not lame, Lucas. Shut the hell up." Lucas giggled. "M'kay."

They kissed and the world seemed to be spinning around them. The city lights and the near invisible stars.

*^*^*

It felt different. Getting undressed with Michael. It felt softer, sweeter, but so much more intense all at once. Lucas' skin felt rubbed raw, and every touch Michael supplied made him that much more. "I want you to be my first." Was what Lucas had said. And Michael had looked at him. "You're sure?"

It was so obvious he was anxious. He was eager, in his eyes, but he was also concerned. He wanted Lucas to have the best of everything, from pizza, to first dates. And even his actual _first_. But Michael was nervous he wouldn't be able to provide. He was scared Lucas wouldn't like it.

"I love you." Lucas said. Michael looked at him, his worries seemed to fly out the window at Lucas' words. He kissed his lips undressing him until nothing was secret anymore. Until everything was for Michael's eyes to see. Michael couldn't help but take it all in. "I-is it okay?"

Michael looked at Lucas' face. He looked nervous. "Is what okay?" Michael asked. Lucas bit his lip laying his hands over his stomach. Michael looked down. "Your body?" Looking back to see Lucas nod Michael's chest began to ache. He really wished Lucas knew how beautiful he really was. Secretly Michael had seen the envious way Lucas had looked at Ashton. He'd seen the longing look on his face when Ashton laughed.

At first he had thought it was because, Lucas liked him. But now he really knew. "Lucas." Michael said stopping everything to give Lucas a stern look. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are, and I don't want you to think of yourself in any other way than that. Understand?" Lucas nodded and Michael kissed his forehead. "I really do love you. You're... _everything_." Lucas' insides ached hearing Michael's words.

He really never thought his first time would be so mushy. He thought one day he'd be playing fifa and a girl would take off her shirt for him or something. Then again, that was before Lucas really even knew what sex was.

"I-I want you to...do it, but not..." Lucas stammered. Michael bit his lip. "It's okay...you don't have to worry about anything." He promised. Lucas nodded and Michael pulled out his wallet. "I've actually been saving this. Never thought I'd use it...like this or now..." Lucas bit his lip. "I-is that like...a bad thing?" He was nervous sure, but he didn't know how you speak standing in front of Michael stark naked.

"I...no it's not. It's not at all." Michael said. He touched Lucas' face. "How do you wanna, uh...lay?" Lucas looked at his bed contemplating. "Which is the best way?" Michael licked his dry lips. "On your stomach I think? Unless you want to on your back..."

Lucas blushed picturing things in his mind. His voice was ragged when he spoke. "I wanna...on my stomach." Michael chewed at his lips. "Yeah, okay." Lucas climbed onto his bed. "Wait...can we do something else first?" Lucas blushed, but nodded anyway. Michael sighed in relief moving to Lucas and pushing him back on his bed. They kissed feverishly until Michael admitted to what he wanted and why.

"I know I won't last long, so I don't wanna disappoint you-" He stopped Lucas from arguing. "-I mean I want to get you close, so we aren't far apart. It's better that way." Lucas nodded. Michael was more of an expert than he was. He couldn't even watch porn he was such a prude little virgin.

Michael kissed the corner of his mouth, licking there before kissing his chin. Lucas' mouth fell open and his breathing was shaky. As Michael kissed down his body he licked in places that left Lucas gasping for breath. Before Michael even got to his belly button he was wrapping his hand around the base of Lucas' cock. It wasn't fair. Lucas was surprised by the contact and jumped. Michael laughed at him cutely.

"M-Michael, don't do that..." Michael hummed nipping at his skin. "Do what?" He asked lowly. Lucas sighed as Michael's hand loosened and tightened and loosened and tightened it's grip on his base. "Please..." Lucas pleaded in a whisper. He couldn't muster much more.

"Tell me what you want, Lukey." Michael mumbled licking up Lucas' happy trail. Lucas whimpered. "I want your mouth, hot...around me. I need to feel you." Michael choked. "Fuck, who knew." Lucas blushed. "Did I say something wrong?" Michael moaned softly. "No, baby. Just don't stop telling me what you want. Tell me if you like it, how it feels. Just talk." He said wrapping his lips around Lucas' head.

Lucas gasped his face and chest flushing. "Oh my-...gosh, god it feels...good-feels so good, Mikey." Michael moaned against him licking over his pre-cum dripping slit. "Uh.." Lucas mused. It was dirty, and he wished he knew how to stop making noises like that, but he couldn't help himself. Michael liked them as well, so Lucas didn't even hardly want to stop. "Fu...more...more, please." Lucas stammered.

Michael took another two inches into his mouth sucking deeply. Lucas gasped breath chopping and shuddering out. "I-fu-I really like that." Michael moaned sending chills racking up Lucas' frame. "Say more." Michael commanded. "I-okay... Your mouth feels so good...h-hot n sticky sweet- oh, god!"

Michael took all of him in to the hilt. To the point where he didn't even need to use his hand. It was like he'd turned off his gag reflex and. _Just_. _Wouldn't_. _Stop_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if these chapters are short. I'm not trying to make them that way. x


	9. It Feels More Like Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W-wait..." and for a second, Michael believed it was all over. That Lucas decided to not go through with any of it. And Michael was out of his damn mind to think that he was completely okay with it. Because, he was. "I...here."
> 
> Michael's heart stopped when Lucas pulled the silver promise ring from his finger and placed it in Michael's palm. "I want you to have it."
> 
> Michael kissed his lips, moaning into his mouth gratefully as Lucas helped him put it on his finger. Michael was a fucking mess for this blonde boy.

Michael released Luke only shortly after he had began pleasing him, and Luke was disappointed. That was until Michael was flipping him over onto his stomach. Luke groaned into the mattress canting his hips up. Michael moaned just seeing it.

"Don't be mad at me babe, but not yet." he said making Luke whimper. "I want you..." Michael bit his lips, pulling Luke's cheeks apart and making a strangled noise at the sight of his puckered hole. He couldn't believe he'd finally come this far. "You've got me."

Luke keened like a girl when Michael's hot breath fanned his hole and his hot tongue dragged across it. "F-f..ugh..." He stuttered out. Michael kissed the sensitive pink muscle and hummed. "You taste sweet." Luke wined. " _Mikeyyy_..."

"You even sound sweet." Michael whispered. "Beg for me?" It wasn't as much of a question as it was a demand, but Luke liked it. "E-eat me out. Please? I want to feel y-your tongue in-..." Michael's throat released a low drawn out sound and he couldn't control himself. Hearing Lucas say such dirty things has his heart beating out of his chest, and his mind racing a mile a minute.

Before he knew it, he had Luke on edge from fucking him with his tongue. He could hardly keep himself from spilling all over his sheets himself because, Lucas tasted that good. And he sounded even fucking better. "M-Mikey, I'm gonna-" With that Michael pulled back and Luke exhaled heavily, his body sagging. Michael notices that his little virgin's skin is slick with sweat, and he was radiating heat. "Fuck...you look so beautiful."

"W-wait..." and for a second, Michael believed it was all over. That Lucas decided to not go through with any of it. And Michael was out of his damn mind to think that he was completely okay with it. Because, he was. "I... _here_."

Michael's heart stopped when Lucas pulled the silver promise ring from his finger and placed it in Michael's palm. "I want you to have it."

Michael kissed his lips, moaning into his mouth gratefully as Lucas helped him put it on his finger. Michael was a fucking mess for this blonde boy.

"Mike...I... _please_?" Michael grabbed the lube and slicked himself up with it. Luke was pretty wet already, so he wouldn't need to use any lube on him. The thought had Michael moaning. Luke's mouth fell open watching the hand Michael still had on his dick.

"You like it don't you?" Luke closed his eyes, a soft, keening sound coming from the back of his throat. "Maybe another time though...I'm too close already."

 

Luke whimpered, his hips moving back so that Michael's head pressed to his sensitive area. He moaned loudly and Michael gaped at how eager Luke was. "Fuck, I can't prep you. Are you ready?" Luke nodded vigorously, encouraging Michael to move on.

 

"You'll tell me right? If it hurts?" Luke whimpered. "Mike, just fuck me, please?" Michael moaned. "Yeah, yeah okay."

It was funny how the tables had turned. Michael felt so strongly for Luke that he was terrified of hurting him his first time. Luke felt so strongly for Michael that he didn't care about the consequences anymore. He didn't care about anything, excluding Michael.

And as Michael's body pressed deeply into his, he couldn't hold back anymore. " _Uuhhh_... Uh, M-Michael, Michael!" Michael had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Luke was tighter than he had thought, and feeling his heat wrapping around him didn't help the fact that he was about to burst.

"Oh..." Luke mused. Michael couldn't take it. When he bottomed out a heavy breath escaped him and everything felt... _tight_. His skin, the air, _Luke_.

"Fuck, Lukey... I can't. I can't, I _can't_." Luke looked back at him, lids heavy and mouth hanging open. Michael gasped at how swollen and red his lips were. "Don't stop." He begged and Michael fell into his back; having to hold himself up by his arms so that he didn't crush Lucas.

Michael decided to place his had over Lucas' on the bed and slot his fingers through his. He hoped the ring didn't hurt, but he needed _something_ to anchor him.

"I... Yeah-fuck-yeah, okay." He panted out. He wanted this for Luke. Wanted to make him feel good. But pulling out sent his head spinning. They both groaned, but for two different reasons. Luke was overwhelmed with a mix of pleasure and pain. Michael was out of his mind trying not to release everything he was holding back.

Nevertheless, Michael rocked his hips at a steady pace to make Luke whimper and keen in his euphoric state. It was like Luke had left his body, but every bone he could feel aching, every muscle was loose and tense all at the same time, and nothing made sense but Michael.

"I love you." Left his lips, and Luke was too far gone to feel it- to even think it. Michael's jaw dropped and the loudest sound leaked from it that Luke had ever heard as he came. Luke felt his body tense up as his hips slammed against his back and sputtered in his pleasure. It was enough to make Luke let go too.

He came into the sheets and a splurge of curses and Michael's name fell from his glossy lips.

They dropped together, and when they came to they pulled each other close.

"Luke.." Michael's voice was soft, vulnerable. "I love you too. Fuck I...I _love_ you." Lucas nestled into his neck not bothering to hold back his smile. "I'm so happy." he whispered. Michael kissed his ear, licking at it's shell lazily making Lucas shiver. "I'm fucking on the moon right now."

Lucas giggled, and after a while of just enjoying the comfortable silence, he spoke up. "It feels more like winning..." he admits. "What?" Michael asks, confused. "Losing my virginity." Lucas responds, seriously. Michael looks at him, but doesn't say anything. He just kisses his lips, and Lucas knows he agrees.


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Must read or MLV dies and it's all your fault.

Okay, so basically it's time to take a vote. You lovely people have two choices. Choice one: I continue MLV from this point on. Choice two: this is it, this is the end ;-;  
Comment, okay? If you want me to keep going. I'll limit it to about five to ten comments (ten if ya love meh). If I don't get any comments this A/N will be deleted and the story with be marked as complete. The end or more, basically.

Thanks for reading the story! x


	11. (A/N)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, soz babes ^^

I know it sucks that this isn't an update, but I wanted to take a minute to thank you guys. I got more than enough positive comments to continue the story. Thank you guys so much for all the positive comments and the kudos, it really means something to me.  
The next chapter is coming soon, and again, thank you so much for your support! xxxx


	12. Family Picnic

"Michael, are you really going to bring your laptop over here?" Luke asked through the receiver. Michael sighed rather loud and exasperatedly. "Luke, I've told you. I need it. This is a matter of life and death." Luke rolled his eyes. "Your group in some game is more important than meeting your boyfriends family?" Michael laughed. "I've already met your fam-"

"Not all of them! And I don't want my brothers to think I'm dating someone who is more into their laptop than me. You know, it shows how much you care about-" Michael cut him off. "Babe, if you don't want me to bring it I won't. Calm down, please?"

Luke huffed. "Wear something...a little nice, okay? And no leather! I don't want my family to think I'm dating a biker." Michael giggled. "Aren't you though?" Luke pouted. "Mikey, you're making me nervous."

"To be honest you're making me nervous-er. Who exactly am I meeting? What am I even supposed to talk to your family about?" Michael asked quickly as if the answer was futile. Luke had to laugh at his boyfriend. "Just be you. I'm sure they'll love you almost as much as I do." Michael was quiet for a while. "Michael?" Luke asked to make sure he was still there. "How did I do it?" he asked out of the blue.

"How did you do wha-" Luke was cut off by Michael's nervous laugh. "How did I get to you Luke?" Luke didn't know what to say, if he should answer... "I love you, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't say it back, I just... I'm really lucky you know?"

Luke was about to cry. "You make me so happy." he whispered to Michael. "Oh no, don't cry. Shit, Luke. I'm supposed to be manly." Luke laughed. "Just get over here so I can blow you and you can make a good impression on my family."

"Blow me?" Michael asked. Luke just smirked. "If you get here quick enough, than maybe."

"I'm on my way now!" Michael shouted before the line went dead. Luke had to laugh at his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Even thinking the words he couldn't get enough of it. Michael Clifford was his boyfriend, and this was the best summer ever.

.

.

.

"Michael, this is my brother Ben. Ben this is-"

"Michael! Good to finally meet you mate. Lucas never stops talking about you." Ben welcomes Michael with a handshake and half-way hug. Luke flushes at Ben's words. His brothers always seem to be trying to find some way to humiliate him. "Is that the famous Michael? Hey, I'm Jack!" Jack said coming up with a beer in his hand and shaking Michael's with his free one. "Lucas never shuts up about you."

Luke made a face at him, and Jack laughed. Michael was grinning, his cheeks slightly pink from the positive attention. "My dad's over there with my mom." Luke said pointing. Michael was suddenly nervous. "Oh, don't worry about Andrew over there. He's a soft one." Jack said putting an arm over Michael's shoulders and leading the way to their dad. Luke followed them wearily. If Jack was already drunk, tonight would be troubling.

Jack never kept his thought or opinions to himself when he was intoxicated. "Michael!" Liz called out to her son's boyfriend. "How are you babe?" Luke smiles when she hugs him and notices his dad walking over. "So this is Michael?" he asks. Michael smiles nervously at him as Andrew looks him over. "Nice to meet you son." Michael relaxed a little. "Nice to meet you, sir." Andrew chuckled. "Please, call me Andrew. Come on, want a beer?"

It was Luke's turn to relax. His family seemed to like Michael, and Michael seemed to like his family, so he was over the moon. Well, he was, but by the time Jack had his fifth beer, he was not. "So have you two...you know..."

"Jack."Luke warned, but it was no use. "Have you?" It seemed everyone was asking the question, and Luke felt cornered. "I love Luke." Michael said catching Luke's attention. Luke looked at him and Michael smiled at him, taking his hand under the table. "I feel like We've known each other forever. And I want to be with Luke for as long as humanly possible." Luke wanted to cry from Michael's words. He felt electric.

"So you have had sex?" Ben pipes up. It seemed Jack had gotten him drunk as well. "Benjamin!" Liz gasped. Ben threw his hands up in surrender, spilling some of his beer in the process. Jack bursted out laughing at the fact.

No one was eating but Luke's parents, and Luke and Michael. Ben and Jack just had to go and get drunk in front of his boyfriend. "I think it's time for us to go." Luke said. "No, honey. I'm sorry you're brothers decided to ruin all the fun, but couldn't you stay a little longer?"

"It's okay, Luke." Michael said taking his hand and pulling his back down to sit. "So, Michael. How's working at the supermarket?" Andrew asked. Luke was happy for a serious question. "It's crumby, but I hope to get promoted in a few weeks so that I don't have to deal with the dirty mop water smell anymore." Michael said laughing lightly. Luke smiled squeezing his hand under the table.

"You work in a supermarket? I wouldn't think that you had a job." Jack blurted. Luke stared at him in shock. "Jack! That was rude!" Liz snapped, bunching up her napkin and tossing it at his face. "Sorry, sorry. What I meant to say is. You look more like you sit at home all day and like...smoke in your garage or play guitar or something." Jack's words were only worse. " _Jack_!" Liz shrieked.

Luke gave Michael an apologetic look. Michael was red in the face, and he seemed like he didn't know how to reply. "Michael wants to be a musician after high school." Luke said. Michael had made him promise not to tell his family that in order to not make a bad impression, but it seemed like the only way out of this situation. "Really?" Liz asked looking to Michael.

"Yeah, he's actually pretty good at playing guitar. He can sing well too. _Really_ well." Luke said. "He doesn't know, but I listen to him when he sings..." Michael was smiling bashfully. "That's good. Do something you're happy with doing." Liz said raising her glass to cheer to Michael before taking a drink. "You told me to become a doctor." Ben argued. "That's because, you're my son. Who else is supposed to take care of me financially when your father and I are eighty-two and in wheelchairs?"

Luke laughed along with Michael and his father. Even Jack had laughed. "Isn't that what nursing homes are for?" Ben asked. Liz gasped. "You'd put your own mum and dad in a nursing home!" she asked appalled. Bed tried to shield himself with an empty plastic plate as his mother swatted at him. "I would come visit you, of course!" Everyone was laughing together, and Luke was holding Michael's hand under the table.

Everything was okay.


	13. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke cannot wait until he is eighteen, so he can move out of his house and get an apartment with Michael, or maybe a castle where he can light his pretty scented candles in peace. Maybe Michael wouldn't mind him wearing skirts and tiaras as much as his mum does.

It was nearly a quarter passed three am, and here Luke was sitting up in bed with rocks being thrown at his window. When he got the courage enough to go up to the windowsill he spotted Michael. Michael, who sported a beanie and pajama pants, Michael. Luke had to smile down at the boy on his lawn.

Without a second thought, Luke sneaked downstairs to meet him. Luke know's it's without second thought because he isn't wearing much. His pajama pants and no shirt, and his hair is flat on his head. He's probably squinting because he just woke up, but he still opens the door for Michael and hugs him.

"Hey babe." Michael whispers. "Did I wake you up." Luke thinks about lying. "Yeah...but that's okay." Michael's shoulders tense, and Luke thinks that might have upset him, so he kisses his neck. "I'm glad you woke me. Come upstairs?"

"Fuck." Michael cursed. "Luke you sound..." Luke remembered then what Michael had said once on the phone. 

_"God fucking damn, say that again."_

_"Hello? Michael what?"_

Luke smiled fondly at him. "Come on, come to my room."

Michael bit his lip. "As long as you keep talking like that." he mumbled. Luke chuckled taking Michael's hands and leading him upstairs as quietly as possible. Once in his room Luke shuts the door and locks it, and Michael is sucking at his neck like a leach within seconds.

As soon as Luke's back hits the mattress he knows what Michael came here for. "I couldn't sleep." Michael whispered. "All I could think about was you, sitting there with your family, smiling, laughing. And then I remembered all the dirty things you let me do to you, and with the way they all looked at you; I just knew no one would ever venture to guess that their little Lukey is so damn-"

"Hnng..." Luke mused as Michael parted his legs and pressed their hips together. "Oh my god. I'm gonna have to wake you up like this more often." Michael huffed. Luke reached up and pulled the beanie from Michael's now blonde head of hair. He ran his fingers through it and tugged lightly to make Michael moan because, he knew Michael loved to have his hair pulled. "I like this color on you." Luke said

Michael shuddered grabbing Luke's wrist and kissing the papery skin there before grinding their hips together. Luke gasped, his head lolling back. "I love you."

Michael smiled happily, closing his eyes and holding Luke's palm against his cheek. "I love you, little Lukey." Michael whispered, but Luke felt his words pounding in his ears, felt them running through his veins.

He leaned closer, and Luke breathed him in. "Michael, I-... Please, don't ever go."

"Where could I go?" Michael asked, tone serious. Luke noted the intense look in Michael's eyes. Michael seemed to be giving Luke this look all of the time lately. "I-...I don't know." Michael smiled fondly and touched Luke's hair. All Luke could do was stare up at him.

"You're my forever." Michael whispered. Luke shivered, closing his eyes because, hearing Michael say that felt so good. Luke opened his eyes when he felt something cold against his skin. "You're wearing it." he mumbled. Michael blushed looking at the ring on his finger. "I...yeah."

Luke grinned up at him, and Michael was mesmerized. "I love you... More than anyone... More than my mum I think." Luke laughed light-heartedly. "You can't possible love me more than the woman who gave birth to you." Michael laughs.

Luke shrugs. "I don't know..." he hums pulling Michael's his against his. Michael sighs. "Say something else." Luke smirks. "Something else." Michael frowns. "You know what I mean." Luke licked his lips. "Can I ride you?" Michael's jaw dropped.

"Oh my- Luke, don't fuck with me." Michael said, movements stopping completely. "'M not. I've always wanted to. Just never...you know." Michael buried his face in Luke's neck, groaning loudly. "Fuck, yeah. Yes. But we should wait until you're home alone."

"What? Why?" Luke asked like a spoiled child who'd just been told 'no'. Michael rolled his eyes. "Uh, isn't it obvious? You're a screamer, and if you were to ride me, oh my fucking god, I can just picture it." Michael nearly moaned as he spoke.

And when Michael rubbed his hand over Luke's clothed crotch, Luke nearly saw stars. "Wish we could now." Luke whimpered. Michael snorted. "Well, mummy and daddy wouldn't appreciate that very much would they?"

Luke frowned. "I can't wait until I'm eighteen." Michael nodded in agreement. And as if on cue there was a knock at Luke's door. "Lucas? You're aware it's almost four in the morning, correct?" It was Liz. "I sure hope Michael is staying for breakfast, coming over so early."

Luke covered his face with his hands and groaned. Michael just laughed. "Goodnight boys!" Liz said from outside before going back to her bedroom with her sleeping husband. Michael took Luke's hands from his face. "I guess that means I have to sleep hard?" he asked.

Luke rolled his eyes flipping them over. "No, it means you have to stay quiet while I blow you." Luke said smartly. Michael moaned into his hand as Luke pulled down his pants and underwear. "Just put my dick in your mouth so I don't have to hear that fucking sexy voice of yours."

Luke had to giggle at that. "Yes, sir." he said lowly. Michael nearly choked when Luke did as he was asked. All Luke could think about was riding him. It just so happened that Luke came thinking about it, and when Michael was finished "I can't wait until your eighteen."

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> **  
> *  
> xX Next Chapter Coming Very Soon Xx  
> *  
> **  
> ***


End file.
